wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lilac (Darkmoon)
man I make too many adopts Lilac is Darkmoon's character, please don't steal him! Appearance Lilac is named for his pale purple scale color. His scales are really mostly white, but they're tinged with pale purple. His eyes are dark blue. His spikes and horns are silver, and so are his claws. His underscales are white, with just a tiny touch of purple. His underbelly is pale blue. His build is stocky, but not plump. A lot of his weight comes from the well-defoned muscles he has as a result of training hard. He is also a bit tall for his age, and his shoulders are broad. He looks like he's at least five, but he's actually only four. He also looks slightly ragged, because he can be a bit careless in battle training, which results in small scars scattered across his body. The main damage is the slightly torn edges of his wing membranes. Despite this carelessness, he usually seems somewhat imposing to the other dragonets. Personality Despite his somewhat imposing physique, Lilac is sweet and loyal. He likes to spend quality time with his friends and family, although he also devotes a lot of time to training. He is very hardworking, and gives all he's got to accomplish his dreams. He sometimes comes off as cold and distant, but it's only because he doesn't show him emotions that much, and he's more formal around strangers or dragons he wants to impress. History Lilac was born to two parents in the Second Circle, Snowowl and Fractal. They were a bit ambitious, and had high hopes for their son. Fractal was a relative of the queen, probably a second cousin, and worked as an advisor for her. Snowowl was a minor noble who had worked hard when he was a dragonet, and climbed up into the Second Circle, where he worked in the army. Lilac was taught from a young age that he needed to work hard, and he did. He rose through the Circles fairly quickly, but as of his 4th hatching day, he is only in the upper Second Circle. He's always been a bit distant to his parents, considering that they were teachers more than loving, supporting dragons. However, because the queen sees promise in her distant relative, she invited him to attend Reflecting Icicles Academy, the best IceWing school in the kingdom. There, he found a group of friends where he fits in great, and he loves school. Relationships Snowowl: He wants his dad to love him, but feels like Snowowl only cares about moving the family up the social ladder. He tries to impress his dad, and hopes Snowowl will see how well he does in school. Fractal: While Fractal was a bit more nurturing, he also feels a lack of love from his mother. She taught him to work hard if he wants to succeed, so he hopes that if he works hard to gain her approval, he might get some love from her. Queen Snowfall: He appreciates his relative for sending him to Reflecting Icicles Academy, and he feels like the queen is one dragon he actually has gotten some approval from. Trivia - Lilac is a shade of pale purple - He is currently my only pure male IceWing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)